The present invention relates to locking cases, and more particularly reinforced locking cases useful to secure pistols, weapons, and other dangerous or valuable products.
Many cases exist to secure weapons, dangerous products or other articles. Such cases are commonly used by police officers or hunters having a need to safely store and transport weapons. A police officer may, for example, need to store a weapon in an unattended vehicle. Hunters or shooting enthusiasts may similarly need to safely secure a weapon for home storage, or transportation.
Existing cases for storing, guns and other valuables are generally suited for their intended purposes. However, they may include deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness. Simple lock boxes are typically formed as a case with a pivoting top, with a key or combination lock engaging the top to the case. The lock may typically include a rotating cam that engages a catch to secure the two pieces together when locked. However, in conventional cases the base and top may be separated by means of a prying tool or the like, which displaces the cam from the catch, allowing the top to open. Young children may even be capable of so defeating the locking mechanism and gaining access to weapons or other contents in the case. This presents grave safety hazards as well as liability exposure in the event that damage or injury results.
Different types of locking mechanisms may be used to enhance the security of the case. In some cases the existing lock cylinder may be replaced by a more sturdy lock cylinder that provides a higher degree of safety against picking the lock or other vulnerabilities. However, efforts to so upgrade existing locking mechanisms are frequently limited by the fixed construction of the catch and other portions of the case. For example, substitution of a more secure lock mechanism, having a longer length, may result in the cam moving to a locking position spaced too far from the catch that it is intended to engage. The case may therefore be opened a certain amount before the cam engages the catch, allowing the prying tool to be more easily used to break the lock open.
Another security enhancement feature found in some contemporary cases is the inclusion of a reinforcing member disposed distal to the cam when it is in the locking position. The reinforcement member opposes bending of the cam to prevent prying the case open. Consequently, the cam remains captured between the catch and the reinforcing member to provide additional security against unauthorized openings.
Use of such reinforcement members is a useful enhancement to security of the case. However, the reinforcement members are generally mounted in a fashion that presupposes the cam remain at a fixed location proximate the catch. Consequently, efforts to upgrade the locking mechanism to one having a different length cylinder would not be compatible with fixed catch and/or fixed reinforcement members.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a locking case that allows for use of alternate locking mechanisms while still allowing for secure engagement to the catch, and allowing the use of a reinforcement member to oppose prying the case open.